leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Revel skins/Warring Kingdoms
Lore "Did I cause your kingdoms to war? No. Did I help...? ...Possibly."| }} Rival empires vie for power as they attempt to unify the lands, while brave warriors and stoic generals test their skill against the greatest heroes of the era. It is a time of war, and a time of legends. ;Warring Heroes * * * * * * * * * * History Higher Trivia General= * These skins represent more of a combat oriented thematic not directly tied to the Lunar Revel festivity, having most its skins represent asian inspired characters from warring factions. * Mecha Kingdoms represents the continuation of the Warring Kingdoms story, where champions pilot giant mechs called avalons. * mentions the three Kingdoms: ** Dawnrise Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its matriarch. ** Estercrest Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its ruler. ** Vercentia Kingdom, which is protected by , who is also its warlord. |-| Skins= Azir WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Garen WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Katarina WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Nidalee WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Riven DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Talon DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Talon Tryndamere WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Vi WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Lunar Revel| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends- Dragonblade Riven| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Lunar Revel 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Lunar Revel 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Azir WarringKingdoms concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Azir WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Azir WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Azir Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Azir WarringKingdoms Splash Concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Azir WarringKingdoms Splash Concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Azir WarringKingdoms Splash Concept 03.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Garen WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 03.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Katarina WarringKingdoms Model 01.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Nidalee WarringKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Nidalee WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Riven Dragonblade Concept 01.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Dragonblade Model 01.png|Dragonblade Riven Model Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Concept 2 Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Vi WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vi WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Vi Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png|Icon of the Warring Kingdoms ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png|Icon of the Dragonblade Choose Path- Power profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Power Choose Path- Freedom profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Freedom ProfileIcon0611 Path of Power.png|Path of Power ProfileIcon0612 Path of Freedom.png|Path of Freedom ProfileIcon1450 Year of the Rooster.png|Year of the Rooster ProfileIcon1451 Jade Warrior.png|Jade Warrior ProfileIcon1452 Jade Emperor.png|Jade Emperor ProfileIcon1453 Jade Demon.png|Jade Demon Golden Riven profileicon.png|Golden Riven Golden Garen profileicon.png|Golden Garen Golden Katarina profileicon.png|Golden Katarina Golden Jarvan IV profileicon.png|Golden Jarvan IV Golden Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Golden Xin Zhao |-| Ward Skins= Crest of the Rooster Ward.png|Crest of the Rooster |-| Emotes= Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune de:Mondwende (Skinreihe)/Kriegsherr und Kriegsherrin Category:Garen Category:Vi Category:Azir Category:Nidalee Category:Tryndamere Category:Katarina Category:Talon Category:Riven Category:Jarvan IV Category:Xin Zhao Category:Alternate Universe